jacquelinewilsonbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Floss Barnes
Flora "Floss" Barnes is the main character from the Jacqueline Wilson book Candyfloss. She lives on weekdays with her mum, her stepdad Steve, and her little half-brother Timothy (mainly known as Tiger). On weekends, and for the main part of the book, she lives with her dad, Charlie, above his Cafe, Harlie's Cafe (the C fell off). She also has an unrelated aunt called Rose, who runs a candyfloss stall at the local fair. She is in Year 5, and she is in Mrs Horsefield's class. She used to sit second from the front, next to Rhiannon, but after they broke friends, she moved next to Susan, and the girls had to move their desk next to Mrs Horsefield's. People in her class (that are mentioned in the book) are: *Her best friend Susan Potts. She is bullied by some of the other girls like Margot and Judy and Rhiannon and finds it hard making friends. She wanted to be Floss' best friend from the beginning of term, when she started at Floss' school. *Her ex-best friend Rhiannon. Rhiannon became friends with Margot and Judy, and now they bully Floss and Susan. They call Susan "Swotty Potty" and Floss "Smelly Chip". *Margot, a girl Floss doesn't like. She bullies Floss and Susan. Her best friends are Rhiannon and Judy, but she prefers Rhiannon. Margot acts older than she is. *Judy, another girl she doesn't like. She used to be Margot's first-best friend, but has now moved down to second. She has an older brother. *Dianah, a girl in the class. She is mentioned in the book when Susan finds out why Floss doesn't want to play on the original Saturday they arranged. Floss tries to quieten down Rhiannon so Susan won't hear, but Rhiannon thinks Floss is doing this so the teacher wont hear. She says that Mrs Horsefield is helping "Dumbo Dianah. Floss is known as a positive girl, who likes to be nice to people. She is not very good at kicking up a fuss, and doesn't mind being bossed about. She has a habit of saying speeches in exactly 100 words, as this happens six times in the book. She is not very good at standing up to teasing at the start, but she has a bit of a temper at the end. She is a very supportive girl, and likes to help her dad in the cafe. She is not very good maths, and says she's not particularly clever, but has a very creative imagination. She is very good at reading aloud, but she does get nervous when on her own. She is particularly fond of cats, and the film "The Railway Children". Family *'Charlie Barnes '- Floss' dad. He runs Harlie's Cafe and Floss stays with him while her Mum, Steve and Tiger go to Australia. *'Sally Barnes '- Floss' mum. She forces Floss to come with her, Steve and Tiger to Australia, but then leaves Floss with her dad. *'Steve '- Floss' stepdad and Tiger's dad. *'Tiger ' - Floss' little half-brother. He irritates Floss with his mischievousness. His real name is Timothy. *'''Rose - '''Floss' unrelated aunt. Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Candy floss characters